


Signs of the Seasons

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2002.When does the holiday season begin?





	Signs of the Seasons

"Hey, Jim. Look!"

Jim Ellison lowered the newspaper he was reading and glanced up at his partner. "Look at what?"

"These." Blair Sandburg shoved his hand in front of Jim's face, narrowly missing his nose.

Automatically blinking at the close call, Jim focused on the two M&Ms that rested on Blair's palm. When he didn't see anything unusual about them, he shrugged. "What about them?"

"Don't you see it?" Blair was practically bouncing with excitement.

"See what?"

"The M&Ms, man, one's red and one's green."

"So."

Blair exhaled loudly. "What do you mean, so? It's a sign."

Jim stared at his friend. "A sign of what?"

"A sign that it's time to put up our Christmas tree."

Leaning back in his seat, Jim snorted. "Sandburg, it's only December 1st."

"Yeah, I know, but look." Blair showed Jim the M&Ms again.

"Finding red and green M&M's means it's time to put up the Christmas tree?"

"And decorate the loft."

"And decorate the loft," Jim repeated slowly, his eyebrows raised.

"Right. _if_ , those two M&Ms were the last ones in the bag."

Jim suddenly grinned. "So, what does it mean if I _eat_ the last M&Ms in the bag?" His hand shot out and snatched the candy from Blair's hand. Before the younger man could voice a word, the M&Ms were gone and Jim wore a very satisfied look.

"Jim!" Blair complained. "Those were mine."

"Not anymore," Jim laughed.

"Jim."

"And we're not putting up our Christmas tree. It's way too early."

"Oh, come on, Jim. It's never too early to decorate for the holidays. We could put the tree up, make some hot chocolate, pop some popcorn, oh, and watch a good movie."

Suddenly, decorating for the holidays sounded pretty good. Jim nodded. "Okay, but I pick the movie."

"No way. It's got to be a Christmas movie. I know what you'd pick."

"I might pick a Christmas movie," Jim said in an innocent tone.

"No you wouldn't. You'd pick some action flick with lots of car chases and gun battles. Hey, why don't you head down to the basement for the tree and the decorations while I drive over to the video store? When I get back, we can decorate the tree. This is going to be _so_ much fun!"

Jim chuckled quietly to himself as he got to his feet. Despite the date, the holiday season had just arrived.


End file.
